SCP-3199
SCP-3199 is an alive and hostile creature able to be found in the Maintenance Tunnel. Only one instance of SCP-3199 exists, at one point there were two, but that was too difficult to balance. SCP-3199 is able to run at 80% the player's speed, and they are able to kill you in two hits. After the player is killed by SCP-3199, on the death screen, this will appear as the reason of death: Subject D-9341 has been found in a large pool of blood and ruptured bones in the Maintenance Tunnel. Further investigation will be carried out. It is theorized that SCP-3199 killed them in the EXPUNGED containment breach. Description SCP-3199 is relatively tall, just a bit taller than SCP-106. Its texture is very graphic, containing bits of blood around its skin, large teeth, and a lot of screaming. SCP-3199 releases a very high-pitched and loud screeching noise when if it starts chasing you. Getting away from SCP-3199 is very difficult, unless the super gas mask is worn. This is the only reliable way of getting away from SCP-3199. Otherwise, you're dead. SCP-3199 will stop chasing you after 45 seconds approx., and after doing so, will maintain one position for ~25 seconds, where being around it will not make it angry. One very quiet breathing noise can be heard the closer you are to it. SCP-3199 takes ~200 bullets to kill by NTFs, meaning it is quite a threat to them, considering its extreme speed and killing capabilities. SCP-3199's containment chamber can be accessed by a level 5 keycard at least. This door can be found in the maintenance tunnel randomly. It is recommended to flip the light switch in the Maintenance Tunnel and re-contain SCP-106 before trying to go in SCP-3199's containment chamber, or anywhere around SCP-3199. SCP-3199 can be initially encountered when it is seen lying against a wall, massively damaged (seemingly, due to a large pool of blood around it), seemingly finishing off a dead human, presumably a janitor. SCP-3199 will then stand up, screech for a bit, and start chasing you unless you're at least two tunnel turns away from it. SCP-3199's achievement is titled: "Do Not Disturb". This achievement is gotten when SCP-3199 is angered. Room SCP-3199's containment chamber and maintenance room can be found behind a large door (like the one to SCP-914's chamber), which splits off to two doors, one saying "Maintenance Room", and one saying "Containment Chamber". Maintenance Room The maintenance room is a room about the size of the one initially containing SCP-066 in SCP: Containment Breach Ultimate Edition. In there, is a couple shelves, a document about SCP-3199 and a normal medkit. SCP-3199 is not contained in its containment chamber (obviously). There are two windows, one of which is broken (hinting that SCP-3199 broke containment by jumping out through a window). There is a lot of bloodstains on the maintenance room, and there is one blank computer screen, with a flipped over chair and some circuitry thrown around. A very bloody note can be found under the desk. This item has no name, and if it's put in SCP-914 on Very Fine, the item is renamed to "Image of SCP-3199", and it is exactly that. Putting this item yet again on Very Fine will produce another copy of SCP-3199. Containment Chamber In the main containment chamber, a large room about the size of SCP-173's containment chamber, is a lot of blood that randomly spawns, and a dismembered white hand, that functions like any other white hand in the facility. SCP-3199 cannot go up elevators or open doors. It is restricted to and only the Maintenance Tunnel. Changelogs Version 0.1.29 SCP-3199 initially added. Two instances existed in the main HCZ area, and they were 90% the player's running speed. Low quality screech sound indicates its anger. No horror sound was implemented along with it. Texture broken, tends to render as just gray. SCP-3199 was an insta-kill at the time. The mod was basically unplayable because of it, they were too overpowered. Version 0.1.3 There still existed two instances of SCP-3199, this time not spawning close together and being only 80% the player's running speed. SCP-3199 is still a insta-kill if it catches you. Texture not updated, and SCP-3199 was updated to be able to break doors, like SCP-096 in SCP: Secret Laboratory. Version 0.1.31 Modern day version. All the changed things noted already. Technical Information To teleport to SCP-3199's containment chamber, use any of these commands: teleport 3199 teleport scp3199 teleport scp-3199 teleport 3199chamber All of these apply to the map creator as well. To spawn SCP-3199, use any of these commands: spawn 3199 spawn scp3199 spawn scp-3199 To manipulate SCP-3199's state, use these commands: 3199state idle (not hostile unless approached) 3199state angry 3199state superidle (will keep on being idle forever, and disturbing it is impossible, unless the use of the next command) 3199state resume (only works if the command above this one is turned on) Original SCP-3199 article can be found here. (WARNING: Potentially disturbing content. Proceed with caution.) Category:Alive Category:SCP Category:Heavy Containment Zone Category:Hostile Category:Mobile Category:Keter Category:Maintenance Tunnel